Hurricane Delcore 2 (2018)
Note This is not a real storm nor was it based off a real storm. It is all imagination. Enjoy this sequal! if you havent seen the first installment, click HERE Tracking- Hurricane Delcore 2 is the sequel of Hurricane Delcore of 2017. The tracking is set to begin July 12th. July 12th 3:31pm Delcore named a tropical storm July 12th 5pm: Delcore 40mph 997Mbs Off the coast of Senigal moving West 8pm 45mph 997mb 11pm 45Mph 997mb July 13th 2am Delcore 60mph 990mb 5am 65mph 991mb 8am 70mph 988mb 11am 70mph 988mb 2pm 65mph 992mb 5pm 65mph 991mb 8pm 75mph 985mb 11pm 75mph 983mb July 14 2am 85mph 980mb 5am 90mph 977mb 8am 90mph 977mb 11am 90mph 977mb 2pm 95mph 975mb 5pm 95mph 975mb 8pm 95mph 976mb 11pm 95mph 976mb July 15th 2am 100mph 975mb 5am 100mph 974mb 8am 105mph 971mb 11am 105mph 970mph —Delcore becomes Major Hurricane 2pm 115mph 968mb 5pm 125mph 964mb 8pm 135mph 960mb 11pm 140mph 957mb July 16th 2am 140mph 955mb 5am 145mph 955mb 8am 150mph 950mb 11am 150mph 951mb 2pm 155mph 948mb 5pm 155mph 948mb 8pm 155mph 948mb 11pm 155mph 948mb July 17th 2am 155mph 949mb 5am 155mph 947mb 8am 155mph 947mb Delcore becomes Category 5 11am 160mph 945mb 7-17 2pm 160mph 944mb 5pm 165mph 940mb 8pm 165mph 940mb 11pm 165mph 940mb 7-18 2am 185mph 930mb 5am 190mph 927mb 8am 190mph 927mb 11am 195mph 923mb 2pm 195mph 922mb 5pm 195mph 922mb 8pm 195mph 922mb 11pm 195mph 922mb 7-19 2am 195mph 922mb 5am 200mph 916mb 8am 200mph 914mb 11am 210mph 907mb 2pm 220mph 898mb 5pm 220mph 896mb 8pm 220mph 898mb 11pm 220mph 898mb 7-20 2am 225mph 890mb 5am 230mph 885mb 8am 230mph 880mb 11am 230mph 880mb 2pm 230mph 881mb 5pm 230mph 881mb 8pm 230mph 883mb 11pm 230mph 889mb 7-21 2am 215mph 885mb 5am 215mph 890mb 8am 215mph 890mb 11am 210mph 893mb 2pm 210mph 893mb 5pm 210mph 893mb 8pm 205mph 897mb 11pm 195mph 901mb 0 Story Delcore started as an invest lying over Senegal moving quickly while gaining stregnth and now is headed west. However a last minute change in projected track, now points it at the east coast of the United States. Likely hits may include northern Florida all the way to Massachusetts, but the greatest chance for impact is from South Carolina up to Virginia. However since July 20th, the track had changed and now is expected to hit Connecticut, Long Island, NYC, and Rhode Island; possibly as strong as a low end c3. On Monday, July 23rd, Hurricane preparing has begun. From NYC all the way to Boston go into a hurricane warning tomorrow, thursday July 26th. Prep On Friday, July 27th all non-essential stores will be closing at 8pm. Big named Grocery and hardware stores (like Walmart, Stop and Shop, and Home Depot) will still be in service until 12pm on Saturday. All Government offices, transportation and other services will be closed Friday night through Monday, depending on damages. The entire state of Connecticut and Rhode Island will be shut down for the storm starting at 5am on Saturday. Nobody is to report to work Saturday or Sunday. Certain businesses like power plants and treatment plants that cant close, will have workers overnighting at the safety of the plant as roads will be closed. Only emergency vehicles will be able to travel on them if even possible. Community shelters will open on Friday at arenas, casinos, malls, and schools across Connecticut and Rhode Island, places that can hold alot of people. Workers have already started taking down street lights, reinforcing wire poles, checking wires, taking down sick or dead trees, and boarding up windows at office buildings. this is expected to continue the next several days. All beaches are closed through next week. The state is doing everythig they can to prepare for a very historic storm. Residents are also starting to board up houses too. Many residents are traveling via train, plane or car out of the state, to seek shelter in other states until the storm passes. An evacuation on all coastal towns will likely become required as it will likely be completely flooded by ocean water. Delcore is expected to make landfall on Saturday as a major hurricane, category 3, with 115-120 mph winds, witch will damage some houses, flip over trailers, destroy mobile homes, down trees, toss traffic lights, and likely damage office buildings. President Trump approved a State of Emergency for the states of Massachusetts, Connecticut and Rhode Island, which is in effect now. Landfall and Observance Hurricane Delcore made a huge devastating landfall near Montauk, New York, at a near C4, with winds as strong as 125mph. Observed damage was very severe. Damage is listed by state. NEW YORK, NEW JERSEY MONTAUK- Entire houses on the beach were fallen and torn up. beaches were eroded away, and water flooded the entire island. every neighborhood was flooded, for a few days, The Eye passed through Montauk over to East Hampton and Springs, NY, and also included Gardiners Island around 5pm on Saturday July 28th. Hurricane Conditions were observed as far west as Eastport, Calverton, and Baiting Hollow on Saturday. Tropical Storm conditions were observed all the way to Statan Island, NY, Newark, NJ and Paterson, NJ. Hurricane force winds were very present around NYC, a common 73 mph wind gust was reported, but the strongest gust was reported at 104mph near Queens. Out of all the sections, Queens was easily hit the hardest, followed by Brooklyn. Manhattan saw the 2nd highest wind in the city at 97mph. Constant winds of about 75mph on the water, 65mph inland. City of New York is set to be reopened and all stores and businesses are expected to reopen by Thursday, August 2, or Friday August 3rd. the rest of Long Island may be without power well into the next week. All power is expected to be restored to Tropical Storm recipiants by August 8th. Hurricane recipiants may be without power for weeks. Those cities will be under repair as early as July 30th. Beach Neighborhoods would have been hit the hardest, as beach homes were swept away by the rip tides and currents, the houses were then torn to bits by the water and wind. All other houses are in tact, and only need some moderate repair, mainly fixed by new roofing, siding, new doors and windows. Most houses in most neighborhoods had tree damage or wire damage, to some degree. Estimated fix time- 1-3 weeks. CONNECTICUT, RHODE ISLAND These states easily standed the heaviest damage from Delcore. CT- Several mobile home parks were uprooted and tossed around in the 115+ mph winds on Saturday night. The community dump had debris and trash flying out of dumpsters, possibly even including te dumpsters being tossed and blown across the property. Extensive amounts of trees and tree limbs scattered the ground on almost every street. Houses suffered moderate damage, but held together quite well. CT - WESTERLY, RI- Many very expensive beach homes were totaled and were inundated by the water, a few of them falling off their foundations. Luckily all the coastal residents took shelter in community shelters, which were located at major and well constructed businesses. Many houses in need of heavy repair. Flooding everywhere, but finally recession took place around the 30th. streets were clear of water later the next day. Fish, Lobsters, Crabs and even a few sharks came onshore on the flood and couldnt get back home. Animal control was on duty to help these creatures back to the sound. Luckily all the creatures survived the trip home and were back in the ocean happy and safe. Street repair and clearing was underway on August 1st. The most severe of the storm went over New London and Washington Counties at around 8:30 Saturday Night, with winds as strong as 125mph, and the strongest wind was reported near New London and Groton as a 142mph wind gust. The strongest winds only lasted about an hour before calming as the storm rapidly weakened as it moved onto land. The peak winds of 125mph only lasted about 20 minutes then quickly weakening as the night continued. Most streets were impassable for days, throughout most of Eastern CT and RI. Even for a short duration, the storm still did its toll on the state. Companies from Virginia, North and Carolina, Georgia, Florida, Quebec, Ontario, Pennsylvania, and Ohio came to assist in repairs and street clearing. These practices were underway around July 31st, as damage assessers were on spot from the National Weather Service in Upton, NY. Expected repair time- 5-7 weeks. Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:Major Hurricanes Category:Category 5 major hurricanes Category:Stronger Than Hurricane Wilma Category:Stronger than Hurricane Patricia Category:Category 5 Hurricanes